Depths of Sin
by sivy96
Summary: Way raunchier than my normal stuff. Set during and after Nomura's captivity in the Darklands. NSFW. Explicit. Abuse. Language. Sex. Torture. Drugs. Nomura/Draal Jim/Clair Eli/Steve M/M M/F


She heard the crack of the whip break through the air, the only warning she got before she felt it break against her skin, while it did provide her with warning it's comfort was nonexistent as all it did was give her enough time to realize she was going to feel the pain ripple throughout her body though not enough to brace for the impact of it. She felt her skin rip as the rough material lashed against her and she heard her blood trickling on the floor she had lost count of how many times she had felt the sting during this particular round of "fun" she began to wonder if this was simply the punishment she would have to endure for all eternity, not necessarily for choosing to serve the Dark Underlord but for not serving him well enough and breaking under the reign of the flesh bag Troll hunter. Nomura closed her eyes hearing the crack once again, anytime she opened them all she could focus on was the grin on Gunmar's face as he watched her tortured and violated for his amusement and gratification and the pool of dark purple blood forming underneath her. She was never one to quit and she certainly wasn't giving up but she was starting to wonder how many times she could endure his tortures, certainly even a changeling was bound to die at some point.

Nomura tried focusing as hard as she could to keep her face from contorting in pain, she knew that every expression she gave just renewed Gunmar's satisfaction and prolonged the session, if there was one thing her time in the Darklands had taught her it was that he got off on nothing more than he did pain. She tried taking her mind back to her days with Draal, to their undefined complicated love-hate relationship, their days together were a blur in her mind simply months on end of endless battles, fighting to what was supposed to be the death and then aggressive bullish fucking as they realized that they could neither one best the other but that the pain certainly got them hot.

**"Are you ready for this, Nomura?" **

** Nomura heard Draal's gruff voice break through the silence that she had been soaking in as she strolled through the deep forest whistling her trademark anthem "**_**In the Hall of the Mountain King." **_**She wasn't sure why she had chosen that particular ballad as her call maybe she felt like she related in a way to the boy Peer Gynt or maybe she just thought it was catchy and it stuck with her but either way on nights like this when she broke away from her duties to embrace the night as she felt a true changeling should it was that tune that would cut throughout the night not only as a comfort to her but also as warning to any person or creature that may cross her path. Most of the time any poor soul that happened to cross her path either fled in terror or was struck down by her blade, Draal was different though. Not only was he un-phased by the melody but he made a habit of repeatedly seeking it out.**

** "Whatever you say Draal." Nomura said with a low growl in her voice. **

** She wasn't sure exactly how he knew that she was out here, the trolls and changelings did their damndest to stay far away from each other but after their first encounter at the battle of Killahead it seemed like Nomura and Draal spent more time stalking each other to fight than they did helping their own allegiances. She understood in a way why he would separate himself from the Heartstone after his father was named the new Troll hunter, whoever bore the amulet always seemed to distance themselves from all they loved and while he was well liked in Troll Market Draal would always find himself feeling lonely searching for the approval he wanted from his father. With that not possible though he did the next best thing, he stalked the tall gangly changeling that he considered to be his equal in battle until he either destroyed her with his fist and finally ended her or released his stress by burying his dick in her. **

** Nomura shot up to the tree's feeling the anticipation of the hunt and fight swell up in her gut this was the one time she truly felt alive and she knew that if the day ever came that he finally bested her then she would gladly welcome death knowing that she had been taken down by one of the greatest warriors of their extremely long time. She positioned herself in a crouch ready to spring on Draal as he appeared to her, she used her bright green cat-like eyes to scan the forest for him. While you would think a large, blue, stone-skinned brute covered in horns would be easily spotted Draal was more often than not extremely hard to find. As she was looking through the trees she heard an intense rumbling and looked on the ground to see Draal in his classic battle move rolling quickly towards her position, she leapt from the tree seconds before the impact that caused the wood to crack against him. She soared towards the earth, a smile on her face, with her dual-blades extended wasting no time in going for the kill-shot, as she expected though he quickly dodged her blades causing them to engage in a close up battle. She went into a trance like state as they moved quickly around each other her blades scraping as he blocked them with his stone skin and his primal grunts breaking through the air as he swung his fists at her and used branches and trees as makeshift weapons. **

** Nomura flew through the air into a tree as Draal finally got a hit in on her, it felt like they had been fighting for hours and they most of that time had been spent dodging each other. She prepared to leap off of the tree as soon as she hit but Draal was already in front of her with his hand wrapped around her neck pinning her to the tree, she went to go swing her blades at him but he simply grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and smashed his face into hers and it was at that moment she realized that they had moved onto the next phase of their well-grounded routine.**

** Nomura grunted as Draal threw her onto the ground with all of his strength, they never had to hold back or dampen their strength as they were fucking. She felt him wrap her long black hair around his arm as he pulled it so hard that he lifted her head causing her to arch her back and push her ass into him. They had spent their fight basking in the silence but now that it was over Nomura looked over her shoulder to talk to him. **

** "Are you just going to stand their Draal? Fuck me or kill me I don't care which but you better do something." **

** He looked at her intensely but didn't say a word, while it typically wasn't in his nature to stay quite he always stayed particularly focused whenever they were in that position. As he looked down on her she could never tell what he was seeing whether it was love, hatred, disgust, or admiration. Either way his touch was welcome. He grasped her hair tighter as his rough hand wrapped around her hip and he quickly shoved his dick inside of her. She grunted loudly as he began pounding her, his large brutish size had definitely awarded him with a much larger member than most changelings would have and as he pumped in and out of her it hurt just as much as it felt amazing. As he let go of her hair and grasped her hips with both hands to up his speed she laid further down to the ground allowing him to push himself deeper as she thrust against him finding his rhythm. They kept up the aggressive pace until she heard him begin grunting as he got close to finishing it didn't bother her as she had already orgasmed tightly around him multiple times, he finally came as he bellowed loudly into the air startling all of the wild life around him. He got up wordlessly and nodded towards her before turning and walking away.**

** "Until next time Nomura, one way or another I'm sure it will be a pleasure." **

** With that he strolled away without another word and Nomura smiled slightly to herself as she began to head back through the woods. **

*Crack* The sound pulled Nomura back from her memories as the whip lashed across her again, she could tell that Gunmar was starting to get bored as she continued to refuse to react to the pain, granted it was quite a feat to keep up and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her back had been reduced to not much more than minced meat and her legs and ass were striped with long gashes as they had been hit as well, she was sure that if the wounds were attacked much more then her nerves would eventually be severed but with her extreme healing abilities she knew that she would be healed by the time she went under the whip again. She grunted loudly as the GumGum behind her released her wrists from the shackles causing her to topple to the ground, as with every other day she had been suspended and beaten for so long that her shoulders were hanging out of their sockets causing her arms to hang loosely, her skin was warm from the intense pain tingling setting her nerves on fire she felt an chill coming from her core though as the cold air around her nipped at her body where her clothes had been stripped away. She laid there on the floor exposed and broken her long gangly legs folded beneath her and her arms hanging by her side.

"You will break Nomura. You will break and be nothing but a pathetic shell of a worthless impure traitor, at that point you will be nothing more than my plaything to pass the centuries until I manage to open the bridge and take my position on Earth."

Gunmar smirked at her as she was wordlessly dragged back to her cell to await her next session, she had lost all hope long ago that her life would ever be more than this but she still hadn't lost the fire in her stomach. As she laid on the rocky floor reflecting she tried to lose herself in her memories once again.


End file.
